


The Deckerstar Buoyant Manifestation

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post 2x09, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer get the date they deserved in 2x09 but with a triple twist.For the Summer Deckerstar Network Fic Gift Exchange.Recipient: @strongbeautifulfulloflight





	1. The Sundance Kid

**Author's Note:**

> There is a unique dimension of writing to be explored in this gift fic. 
> 
> It has three parts and every part can be taken separately as a one-shot. But! At the same time, you can combine them all together to get a three part story.
> 
> All three parts deal with what the receiver wanted the Deckerstar date we all deserved in 2x09. 
> 
> Chapter/Part 1. The Sundance Kid (Fluff)
> 
> Chapter/Part 2. Blast from the Past (Angst)
> 
> Chapter/Part 3. Ladyhawke (Romance)

* * *

 

 

 **The Sundance Kid**  

 

Darkness was a place Lucifer always felt comfortable in the past couple millennia. It was an enforced comfort where no light was available either way and the bleakness of Hell offered protection and consolation of what he was missing. In the endless corridors made of obsidian, clawed into pillars, stone Lucifer could hide without being disturbed apart from the occasional desperate door banging. Hell was a dimension where expectations evaporated and the only thing pouring down was white ash.

His old realm had stripped him of what was now crawling through his twitching scars and deep into his chest. Sentiment, caring, foolish expectations Lucifer would never be able to meet for her.

The mobile vibrated illuminating the penthouse again stubbornly remaining on the leather armrest of his chair. Lucifer exasperated did the only thing he knew when some of his cruel siblings teased him. He averted his gaze from the light, turning the device upside down and convinced himself it was just another illusion like the many he had had during his stay down under.

How many times had he chased the lights in his imposed position to rule Hell before he surrendered himself to darkness again? How many times Lucifer had wept for the loss of what he had missed most, craved most, loved most.

“Light… Damn it all, _light_.” He shouted to ground himself in the luxurious penthouse surrounding him and not in the nightmare that threatened to overtake him. That was always left to accompany him back when the darkness was no longer welcome but enveloping to the point of suffocation.

It was a dexterous idiocy that drove him off his couch and in the now descending elevator. Fixing his cufflinks once more Lucifer swore when he realised that he would never make it to the restaurant at this time. Friday night with the L.A. raging for a good raving party at that part of the city would mean his car was useless. It was the last message which came at 10:17 on his phone by _her_  informing him, she would be leaving the restaurant when a risky plan was formed. A plan that had no use for a closed vest or a pair of secured cufflinks on his shirt's sleeves. 

 

* * *

 

The air had been cleansed by the recent rainfall washing away the city’s grim along with its misgivings and regrets but lamentably not hers. She had waited, texted and eventually called when the message was clear by his side. It was essentially what made her shiver at the prospect of eventually seeing him again in a few days. 

The chill rising from her bare legs to her spine made her slowly curse her need to not only accept his invitation but also appease his _appreciation_ for _legs._  Resulting to some roommate wardrobe stealing lengths to secure the tight skirt for the night felt like the last humiliation of the day, alas it was not to be. There was also the possibility of having confused one of Maze’s belts for a skirt which carried a sobering question on her day's decisions.

 _‘I’m more of a leg man myself’_ Lucifer had professed at that ridiculous, plus degrading for women players gathering slash convention not even a year ago. She had remembered, she always did remember his tantalising admissions, Chloe acknowledged pitifully forcing a smile to the valets outside the restaurant.

Grimacing at the dampness of the cool metal under her warm palm, Chloe was already formulating a plan on how her next meeting with Lucifer would go. Tomorrow would eventually come soon enough, in just an hour and a half really, and at noon she would be required to keep a cool charade at court. She would have to pretend that the murderer of her father did not have good chances of being set free nor that the man she was enamoured with had ditched her off probably for a six-legged Brittney.

“10:32!” A deep manly voice wheezed behind her.

“Car troubles?” Chloe uttered unsurely at the sight of an always pristine Lucifer panting while sweat fell freely from his flushed face.

Raising his hand in a gesture to give him a moment to catch his breath he let his head fall on his chest gulping down greedily the cold humid air.

Chloe took the chance to study him better. Flustered with his hair an unruly mess, Lucifer had raised his shirt sleeves up to his now flexing by the tension forearms. His vest had been seemingly unbuttoned hastily at some point leaving creases on the shirt's fabric; now stretching from the deep breaths that shook his lanky frame.

If she ever had her doubts before, the man on the 50’s style bike was definitely that, a man. An adorable and _killable_ man.

“No.” Lucifer squeezed his eyes forcing the negative answer to her previous question. 

The pain shot quickly through her body and was undoubtedly flashed in her eyes making Chloe realise what he intended to not to see by closing his beforehand replying.

Puffing his cheeks and letting out a struggled exhale Chloe finally saw his dark eyes glistering by the irritation of the sweat droplets making it into his eyes. Lucifer eyes tremored searching for what he apparently could not find. Swiping both his hands downwards his dry lips, he gruffed a choking sound before he coughed away his throat’s discomfort.

“I-I’m terrified.” He stammered.

Chloe opened her car’s door watching intently Lucifer’s face fall and mouth _‘Oh’_ before shaking his head in understanding,

“Yes, of course… I guess… I-I understand.” He smiled at her with a trembling bottom lip which told her that for the love of Him, Lucifer did _not_ understand.

The shutting sound of her car’s door closing and been locked automatically took him by surprise. Chloe was right whatever he had understood was sourcing from a very different experience in the past. Someone _had_ left, or perhaps Lucifer was the one that had been left behind before.

“You are _two_ hours late. I’m wearing Maze’s skirt, and I’m _starving_.” She challenged him watching the valets in front of the restaurant close the entrance for the night. 

If the breadsticks she had while waiting were anything to go by, it was not surprising that place was always booked a month in advance.

Following her gaze behind him, Lucifer naturally came with a quick swearing retort. She wouldn’t be surprised if they were in the restaurant and occupying the best table in less than five minutes but she wondered if Lucifer would take the hint and downsize his expectations for her promised meal.

“I see…” He murmured cryptically. Meeting her eyes with a dangerous glint shining through his eyes as he patted the bike's handlebars.

“No…” Chloe firmly turned down his offer and reached for her car keys.

“ _Detective,_ where we are going tonight, cars are _not_ an option I’m afraid.” Lucifer did not sound one ounce regrettable over her current skirt issue. On the contrary. 

Penetrating browns were roaming her figure lingering longer before darkening impossibly more on her legs confirming what she already knew. A leg-man.

Taking off his vest he handed it to her again urging her on the handlebars of his bike. The bike appeared to be a sturdy replica of the Hawthorn bike her father had kept from his father and which was in storage waiting for Trixie now. A flashback from their father and daughter time in the summer before the movie and his death had her tempted and considering the viability of Lucifer’s plan.

“To quote one of your spawn’s movie selections last Saturday…-“ Lucifer’s charming grin lightened the road, and it would be blinding if she accepted, that much she did know.

“Last Saturday _Maze_ was on babysitting duty. A suspiciously successful one.” She muttered only now realising why her daughter was sleeping on her appointed bedtime hour, albeit on the couch and only half of her cake was gone.

“Well, thank you! Now, do you _trust_ me?” He offered his hand and the night was illuminated by her grinning acceptance to what it screamed a broken bone by the time they had reached the turn of the road.

Giggling Chloe surrendered herself to the Luciferness which threatened to swallow her whole and turned sharply to glare at him. Letting out a hiss due to the cold mental coming in contact with her bare legs was not supposed to elicit a heartful snicker from him.

“You are enjoying this aren’t you?” She accused him, and a deep masculine vibrating laughter boomed in the night. 

Her prediction of ending up to the emergency room for the night had not been materialised despite Lucifer’s accelerating speed and the slippery L.A. roads. After a couple of odd turns apprehension bubbled in her chest with her hands fisted tightly around the bike’s handles and the edges of Lucifer’s vest.

“Lucifer?” Chloe demanded to know when the darkness surrounded them both.

“Yes, Detective?” He obeyed instantly but without bothering to answer her silent question.

“Why are we in the underground tunnels?” She felt the bike losing its balance for the first time under her uncomfortable squirming.

“Two hundred more Detective.” Lucifer dutifully replied and started humming not bothered by the complete darkness around them or that neither could see where he was driving them to.

“Two hundred _what_?”

“We don’t want me to lose count now are we?” He teased her, and she felt the bike slowing down.

The bike came to a violent stop before two hands steady her on the handles again from falling forward. The air was musty but without the odour that the tunnels were usually accompanied due to neglect and certain incriminating evidence she had come across as a field officer back in the day.

“Tell me Detective do you sing?” Lucifer asked her curiously before hopping off his bike if the crackling noise was enough to judge from or the hand gently urging her to slip her feet to the ground.

“You brought me here to _sing_?” Chloe asked at his incredulous suggestion and hit the air around her blindly wishing it would come into contact with something,  _anything_  covered in British flesh. Lucifer preferably.

His chuckles echoed eerily in the undetermined in length space surrounding them. Entangling with confidence his fingers around hers, he cleared his throat and measured his breaths, foot tapping in rhythm. 

 _“Blue moon you saw me standing alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own.”_ Lucifer sang with precision which told her it was more for showing off than for whatever goal he wanted to achieve.

A crackling noise of concrete made her wince as the narrow tunnel was illuminated by a soft light. An exhausted and flustered looking Lucifer graciously gestured her the entrance with a radiating warmth she rarely had seen on his face.

“Chloe Decker, welcome to Nox!”

 

 

**The End/ Or The End of Part 1**

 

* * *

 

Songs Used for the Entry: 

[Catching Fire - The Score](https://youtu.be/Or1dNqLPpS4)

 


	2. Blast from the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the angst chapter, It could have been a bit more fleshed out but alas it is what it is. 
> 
> Finally edited... but I'll have to come back to check on the used tenses again...

* * *

 

 

**Blast from the Past**

 

The change of venue had been surprising but desperately wanted. Their footing had changed with an unpredictable uneven ground to step upon. Where Lucifer's long legs carried him with confidence Chloe could see doubt flaring when he was required to just stand across from her, hand extended towards the entrance of an alleged urban myth in L.A. Nox.

“Why am I not surprised that you could find the last unicorn this city had hidden away for over eighty years?” She accepted his hand studying his features shift from an immersing confidence to an immense relief.

They were in uncharted waters, and neither had the prudence to care about where they were heading as long as they were set to explore the next light. In this case, the atmospheric dim light of the most well-sought prohibition club in L.A. Save it for Lucifer to actually know where to find it.

“Find it, Detective? I _own_ it.” Letting his hand settle on the low of her back, Lucifer guided her inside leaving the bike behind for the rough, well-built man to get it.

The corridor was unassuming to the importance of what was behind the heavy wooden door at its end. Draped in dark velvet curtains hiding there were the means of transportation the habitué arrived with their shoes clicking on the concrete floor, now marred only by tire marks and time itself. A popular place then yet only for the selected few.

“Lucifer before we get in. You realise that I cannot turn my head to illegal dealings or _activities_?” She was giving him an out before he could entrust her with what she knew was the shady part of his business in L.A. At least one of them.

Lucifer only smiled at her with an uncharacteristically boyish disposition and hurried to lift the handle of the wooden door filling the corridor with sounds from another era to which she desperately wanted to step in with him.

“You assume too much and then nothing at all. No one can win with you, not even the Devil.” His tone was light, but his ears burning tips spoke volumes of his rising frustration.

 _‘Why not take all of me?’_ A feminine, rich voice filled the corridor before Chloe gathered the courage to trust him for the second time that evening.

The light was reflecting from the low atmospheric amber lighting of the polished carved wooden bar situated at the far right corner. No candles were flickering on the top of the numerous tables around the room yet everyone walked with an unparalleled grace around them.

Trained to the space and the low lighting, Lucifer guided her to the darkest spot of the room from where the music sourced. The volume escalated with every step until a shimmering cloth revealed the live orchestra behind a thick textile.

“Raw black silk set in layers. A precaution for the loyal customers _and_ the band.” Lucifer explained watching her knuckles brushing the coarse material in wonder.

“A precaution?” Chloe whispered in his ear feeling his fingers ghosting her waistline and pulling her flushed on his chest.

There was no possessiveness in the act just comfort for the sudden turmoil her primal instincts were experiencing due to the lack of her clear assessing sight. The murmur around her was a clue that the club was packed tonight, but little care was given to who was brushing next you. There was no attempt to socialise in this place.

“In the dark, we become more honest and when that happens veils are required.” Swaying slowly to the string bass pulsing floor Lucifer was baring himself to her.

There was no pretence on the closeness the man craved from her tonight as he was now setting the crossing lines. Exploring touches became bolder without getting sexually demanding. Lucifer familiarized his fingertips with her well-loved white knitwear and his nose buried in blond hair inhaling her habit to blend the two clashing fragrances of jasmine shampoo and bitter-almond conditioner.

_'Take my arms; I’ll never use them.'_

Experimentally she rested her hands on the low of his muscular back, her petite fingers rubbing harshly with the leather of his belt at every slow swing of his hips. Spontaneously she felt her right index tapping the damp cotton shirt along with the music making him rumble a low laughter.

_'So why not take all of me?'_

The heavy butterflies in her stomach had turned growling in impatience. Bodily needs be damned Chloe was sure he had felt her lower abdomen quiver in hunger as their bodies were practically crashed into a dancing embrace.

“Follow me.” He whispered trapping them both within the coarse textile between the club's dance floor and the orchestra.

Practiced steps within the veil brought her back in contact with a door over her left shoulder that gave away under his palm.

“On Tuesday nights the kitchen remains closed,” Lucifer explained offhandedly finding the switch.

The sharp lights made her corneas burn whilst she tried to follow Lucifer’s movements around the kitchen, setting a skillet on the stovetop and opening the gas.

“Steaks?” He inquired brushing the selection in the fridge while setting out a variety of vegetables.

“Medium rare.” Chloe supplied him with a grin making him shake his head. He had not expected that option on how she wanted her steak.

When he was satisfied with dicing and the warmth emitting from the skillet he turned to face her with an offering of a cup full of fresh raspberries.

“Do you know what the universe tastes like Detective?” Lucifer asked her curiously popping a raspberry in his mouth and smirked through the chewing.

“Raspberries?” Chloe guessed content to see him moving around with ease.

“Correct and it smells like rum. These are the first two things I remember since the day I was created. Raspberries and Rum. Lots and lots of rum…” The faraway look in his eyes hummed of fond memories long left behind.

As of cue, he dropped several raspberries in two glasses of rum while the meat sizzled.

“My parent’s never seemed to care much about food.” Lucifer frowned checking her steak and adding some more seasoning on his.

“Neither did my siblings but I liked the process, so soon I was out there picking things, well more like stealing them as Dad insisted on calling it.” His chuckle was forced and awkward, yet Chloe could see he was opening the only way he knew how.

He was slowly detaching himself from the present yearning to visit the past along with her.

“Do you love your parents?” She asked curiously sipping the chilled drink marvelling the existence of a whole universe in her glass as Lucifer had insisted that was the case. 

Lucifer played around with the meat, the bottle of rum hanging loosely in his hand.

“Everyone has been there Detective. Some are just lucky enough to remain in that pink bubble of theirs more than others.” Focusing on the cooked vegetables he poured some more rum into his glass before taking a swing along with a couple of raspberries.

“I would like to know… Was there really an apple?” She joked to lighten up the mood.

“There _definitely_ was one but I was going more for a pie than human damnation there. A miscalculation on the logistics from my part really.” Lucifer sceptical look held a touch of hilarity in her eyes.

Their gazes met with the answer he had just given her to clear the space between them resulting her to a fit of very unladylike snorts. Lucifer did not follow only kept watching her with an enthralled look in his eyes.

“Lucifer” Chloe could feel the question still hanging in the back of her mind.

“Dad didn’t want his hands dirty but as I learned afterwards being kicked out was the best deal I could get for my misbehaving.” Eyes darkened with the stirring skillet to shake slightly in his hand whether on rage or fear she did not know.

“How old were you?” Picking a broccoli from the pan next to the stakes she could see he was grateful for the imposing fork at the moment.

Getting a the amber drink from his hands, Chloe sipped and relished on the taste of rum and raspberries along with something smokey. He had cheated with his glass adding something which was now tempting her to inhale than drain the contents of the glass.

“Old enough to be sent away. Young enough to be set on fire and be kicked out of the door.” His eyelids flickered before he bore his eyes into hers, silently telling her that if she wanted out, now was the time to change the conversation into lighter themes.

“The scars on your back then” The drink was no longer pleasant to the tongue but burning down her throat, trying to consume her heart.

She had taken the step they both feared and there was no going back.

“That was me. My control over what will be cut and be scarred. His control, however, remained until the day I bled it all out and ceased them from existence. That was his first intention after all.” His face stony, Lucifer took a big breath. Determination and reluctance clouded his face at the same time.

“Say it.” Never caring for the stakes which were hastily dropped in two plates on the counter next to him.

“I’m a mauled, scarred and burned to the crisp Fallen individual. I have a _very_ dysfunctional family in which many of them would gladly murder me without an ounce of hesitation before or regret afterwards. I have committed murder and I have nothing to offer you…” Lucifer’s voice cracked but his face remained explementary to the cool composure he always carried.

Her eyes demand a question to be answered immediately bringing a new wave of sorrow sailing in his dark eyes.

“I have been hunted down Detective, and for the first time since my Fall, I wish Father had indeed carried on with his original plan for me. It would have been a merciful alternative to _this_.”

Pointing between them he lets his hands fall to the loops of his belts and then tried to scrape as much of his dignity he could. Bitting, her lip Chloe, concludes that she is not afraid of him.

“Is it traceable back to you?” Her voice low and calculating.

“It was not a malignant or planned action I assure you.” Lucifer offers with no intent to persuade or explain further the circumstances.

“Is it traceable?” Chloe pressed again forcing him to stand taller.

“No.” Shaking his head, he serves the vegetables in an attempt to flee a conversation he knows he cannot avoid. The previous warning was applicable for both of them.

“I know you like sex, drugs, drinking and other things in a very unhealthy way…”

Lucifer withers before her eyes. Nodding in understanding what has not been delivered from her mouth yet. _'Not worthy.'_

“I know your business is not sparkling clean and you have... _issues_.” Crossing her arms around her waist Lucifer picks her attempt to protect herself from his very presence.

“Spit it out, Detective.” He begged her to clear his illusion of what they could be, of what he could become when a whistling sound escapes from her lips.

Cradling his cheek, Chloe offers him a rare smile of absolution.

“You have faults and flaws, but you are not a mindless killer Lucifer.”

“I’m a monster.”

“I shot and killed Malcolm in revenge for Trixie and in fear he would harm you.”

“You shot Jimmy Burns to protect me…” Lucifer reasoned bitterly waiting for the understanding to down to her.

“Do not twist my words. As a cop, I want to handcuff you and get you in custody, but I _know_ you.” Chloe presses stealing a few more vegetables from his plate as it is closer than hers.

“Do you?” Cocking his head his eyes show the light of a person’s hope been ignited again.

“Lucifer I’m literally letting you get away with murder here! Why? Because I might not know the _whole_ you, but I know _you_!” Covering his heart, Chloe knows they both can feel she is cradling his very soul.

“It’s not over is it?”

“No, not by far.”

“I guess it’s the first date where the guy confesses a gruesome crime huh?” His attempt to joke falls short, and yet her comeback is to be expected.

“Not really, they have been a couple of sting operations, but this one takes extra credit for being unexpected and imaginative.”

Lucifer hands her the plate but not before giving her a dirty look over his considerable missing vegetable portion. Rolling her eyes, she complies by giving him one of her broccoli which appears to lift his spirits.

“He was going to kill you and my Mother. Eventually, I would be next on the list. I’ll not claim that I did it for you because I didn’t.” Lucifer mumbled between his bites but refrains from ever seeking out her now tightly closed eyes.

“I did it for me. Because I couldn’t bear anything, _anyone_ taking you away from me. I want to work with you, annoy and occasionally flirt if this doesn’t work out, but _this_ also terrifies me, Detective.”

“And others get a nice bucket or a good expensive wine on their first date…” Chloe wishfully bashes him requesting more rum in her glass to which he readily complies.

“Chloe… I deeply care for you and tonight we will have a good time. Eat, drink a bit, perhaps even dance around while I stumble on your feet. When everything is over, I’ll take you again on my bike as a 1950s juvenile boy, drive you home and try to steal a kiss.”

“You sound like you have everything planned.”

“No, not really. Tomorrow I’ll be dressed in my penthouse, freshly shaved and with a bag set up for my arrest but you will never find the body.”

“Again for a person who cannot keep a simple 8 to 5 schedule you are way too confident in yourself.”

“I know you, Detective. Good, pure, a fighter of justice and all that human ideals.”

She hugs him from behind setting her forehead between his shoulder blades which surely make his scars itch under her warmth if his periodical twitching is not sourcing from something deeper.

“No, you don’t”  She places a kiss on his back taking her glass and nodding him to follow her outside to the club with their plates.

Chloe is ready to push the door for him when she hears the plates being set down. Without a warning, Lucifer traps her between the door and his body with the only thing between them an empty glass of rum in her lax hand. Neither can see or care for the lone raspberry rolling on the previously spotless floor.

His eyes squint studying her, his attempts to speak are drowned between biting his lips and flexing muscles tightening his neck. There is no lust in his roaming gaze now only desperation on how to proceed. His forehead eventually comes to rest on hers, noses barely touching.

When there is nothing else in her peripheral vision to see but his eyes darting in hesitation before they still in determination, Chloe relishes on their close proximity to really studying his eyes for the first time.

Restless liquid brown with specks of glimmering gold and red tear down all his walls just for her tonight. He demolishes all his personas letting her blue-grey eyes being hauled inside his earthly brown, like a God’s granted rain after a drought that lasted for aeons. Chloe cannot miss that for Lucifer it probably has.

“Can you handle me?” His whispering lips caress hers as the words come out in the process but never leaning over to capture them.

His body is fully in contact with hers and the spilt rum on his shirt is surely making its way staining both their clothes. Personally, Chloe cannot find herself to care nor does Lucifer with the liquid making an earnest try to slip through his quivering flesh.

Her life has taken a reddish hue since the first day she met him. Blood, lust, rum, eyes…

The golden specks in his eyes are now licked open for frenzied crimson flames to spill over them. Her sharp intake fills her lungs with the burning sensation of brimstone and despair but somewhere in there, there is a soul screaming to be heard.

“ _All_ of me?” His head cocks to the left and Chloe feels him moving backwards only to be stopped by her attached fingers on his shirt and in his sleek, formed by the humidity curls.

“Lucifer.”

Her eyes do not widen comically only drop downwards to heal themselves from the brilliance of the swirling colours in his startling orbs. Her mouth opens just enough to greedily inhale what could only be described as rum and raspberries only now with a hint of brimstone.

“Aside from all my...  _less_ positive qualities, you understand this cannot end well. One of us will get burned eventually.” He mumbles never breaking his sorrowful luminous gaze from her expressionless one.

“I know that's not who you really are Lucifer.” Chloe reprimands very much as she had done after the sniper incident.

“Who am I then?” Lucifer swallows more questions, eyes still burning.

His gaze never lets her forget the man in front of her is a universe’s centre all by himself and once he probably was just that. A burning universe. They match she supposes.

“Someone with a blasphemous yet gentle and innocent soul. An Angel, a Devil, a wayward son, only a man…”

“Chloe…” Lucifer whimpers, his head falling on her shoulder as her arms tighten around him.

A universe indeed.

 

**The End/Or The End of Part 2**

* * *

 

Songs Used for this Entry: 

[Falling Apart - Michael Schulte](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FzKR_yG7D6mU&t=Mzk0NjkzNjQwNTNjYjJkNDJkY2Q0MTRkNTNmZTNjYWRiMzFkNjZkMCxPQnIxdnJaMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ANa6_mT0SDRustHV4zgrcYg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fadragonstale.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165094595733%2Fthe-deckerstar-buoyant-manifestation-part-2&m=1)  
  
[All of Me - Dinah Washington](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D43oNeoK90p8&t=ZDQ0ZDM3M2Y5YTgzMjA3NWU4ZDM5YmI5ZTA3ZTNkNDE1ZDIyNGVjNCxPQnIxdnJaMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ANa6_mT0SDRustHV4zgrcYg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fadragonstale.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165094595733%2Fthe-deckerstar-buoyant-manifestation-part-2&m=1)


	3. LadyHawke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter which is based on Deckerstar romance... Let's see if I managed to deliver what I wanted... 
> 
> *Raises her rum filled glass*
> 
> "To Deckerstar!"
> 
>  
> 
> Featuring: My Angel put the Devil in Me by Yamit Mamo/Miranda Raison

* * *

  

**LadyHawke**

 

 

Laboured breaths struggled to be expelled from his constricting chest. Lucifer was stretching, agonizing over covering the _insignificant_ distance between them in a time lasting longer than his perpetual Fall.

“Lucifer.”

His name was muffled by the underwater pressure that kept him barely surfacing. In a state between floating and falling Lucifer forced his hurling intrinsic flames to spill freely behind his closed eyelids.

The thunderous intensity pulsing on his corneas refused to cease seeking the sight of her amatory form again. His eyes expected the darkly lit room yet they scuffled to comprehend the existence of the familiar reflection, of his penthouse's bar backlight, on the ceiling.

“Lucifer…” The voice insisted making his head fall sharply backwards to catch a glimpse of his rousing commander.

Prior to meeting her eyes, Lucifer felt delicate fingers being entrapped deeply in his hair and lash through his whole existence. From the dark, suffocating depths he was finally buoyant, content on watching a pair of eyes embodying the dulcet blue-grey sky of his youth. 

Stars shone in her eyes, or simply there were always there, but in the haste that characterised him, he had simply failed to notice. They simmered over him making Lucifer frown at her serene expression as she swept the laugh wrinkles on the corners of his almond-snapped eyes.

The light deemed slowly into a pulsing burn urging him to protest. He needed the light, _her_ light.

“Don’t close your eyes.” She demanded, and the glow returned brightly mirroring licks of scarlet and amber.

Careful not to startle him the Detective, no _Chloe,_ sat on the armrest of the chair he was sitting, placing a brown paper bag on the coffee table. Never losing contact with Lucifer's hair, she smiled down at him making him self-aware of the sheet of sweat that covered him along with a good portion of his previously rum filled glass on both his vest and trousers.

“I..-I was asleep?” His voice was rough, hazed by sleep and bitter bewilderment.

“Care to share?” She worried her lip pointing the hazardous titled glass on his midsection.

Averting his gaze downwards Lucifer swore soundlessly at the mess but offered her the glass nonetheless. There wasn’t much to go with or the best alternative, a clean glass with a freshly poured drink, but she took it gratefully from his hands.

Tasting the sweet liquor, Lucifer sat mesmerised by the mirage of her presence waiting to dissolve from his sight with every passing second. The fates were too kind for her to be here and perhaps indeed they were.

The lustrous reflection in her eyes died when he starred the glass while she was drinking the last drops. It was a flicker of light. A warning. His eyes were ablaze in her presence. Ipsissimus verbis.

“Do _not_ close your eyes.” She instructed firmly, opening the paper bag she had placed on the table.

Plastic containers were presented in front of him with a pair of disposable utensils on top. Undisturbed the woman next to him proceeded to open her meal’s container and munched the food in small bites.

“What are you doing here?” He was not sure what terrified him the most. Her mellow reaction to his unnatural eyes or the prospect of him experiencing an impossibility during a dream within a dream.

“Well… _You_ chickened out, _I_ was hungry, and it’s raining outside.” Chloe replied calmly between chewing, gesturing the torrential rain falling on the balcony’s patio.

“Oh.” Lucifer mouthed all of sudden, uncharacteristically interested in how many spikes his plastic fork had. _‘Three...’_ A good number.

Setting her food down she sighed opening his and handed him the utensil he was so anchored on observing with an unnerving fascination.

“Eat.” Dumbly Lucifer obeyed avoiding to express his meal was on the _rather_ hot side mainly due to her close proximity.

“I tested your blood…” She admitted nibbling her lip causing a spicy marinated piece of meat, to get stuck in Lucifer's wrong pipe.

Coughing violently Lucifer grabbed the armrests, well one of them and a leg to be more precise, and teary eyed felt his scars itch and slightly ache by her sharp strikes on his back.

“I think some water is in order.” She groaned un-clawing his fingers from her thigh.

His senses were numbing him when all he wanted was to race off the penthouse. Amanedeial had stood correct. Humans cannot hold evidence of divinity. It was a freighting thing to behold if his constricting chest over _her_ knowing was enough of a clue.

A cool glass came in contact with his dry lips, and the water flow was instinctively welcomed. A hand supported his head tilting it backwards allowing him to relax and other still held the glass in his mouth.

Lucifer was expected to see trepidation and torment housed in her features like it always happened with all the others. He was a fool. A restless thumb was caressing the basilar part of his skull while a crack of a smile was gracing her lips.

“You are not… bothered?” His genuine befuddlement widened her lips further to an open, expressive tender smile.

“Some people have guardian angels, and I've got-“ Her bright hair was released from the confines of her band, and Chloe rubbed her head through ruffling them into a moppy mess.

She was _transcendent_.

“A gurdian Devil” Lucifer concluded solemnly.

“No, I got _you_. A partner, a good friend, perhaps one day something… _More_?” It was a timid request sourcing from countless of sleepless nights. He would know.

Lucifer was not the only one staying up wondering where this human-celestial alliance was leading them. The answer for him was always unsettling and tonight a foreshadowing of many 'what ifs' in the case Lucifer decided to finally take the leap.

The coquet was over an official courtship was bound to begin if he could show he was a divine creature. No. A _man_ of mettle. The good, the bad and the ugly all swirled together. Wasn’t that the definition of a man? No, it was not. 

“I’ll need help.” He finally told her faintly.

“I don’t know how to be _more_ … But I feel it, is that sufficient?” Lucifer admitted his soul-wrecking fears that evening eloquently.

Standing up he grimaced at the stickiness of the dried liquor on his skin. With a long sigh, he removed his jacket never missing the object of his affection, predatory eyes finally unhindered by pretences.

“You sell yourself short, a contradiction to your Luciferian self.” She chuckles at his mock-hurt features followed by a flashing crooked smile.

“I believe I promised you a night _out._  ” Lucifer admonishes his lack of courtesy silently prodding her to follow him to the elevator.

“I believe you did…” Chloe uncrossed her legs and leisurely made it to the cabin.

Lucifer initiates no contact as he is resting his body on the descending cabin’s wall. She knows more than he is willing to admit but not _everything_. He needs to rectify that by any means possible, and from her sparkling gaze, they both know tonight is about wooing from both sides.

“Tell me, _Chloe_ , do you always follow forces of evil in the night?” He asks her in good humour when he sees her troubling face on why the elevator has still not stopped.

“When they ask me on a date, and I can _shoot_ them, yeah…” Her eyes pause for a second on his right leg, and she smirks.

_‘Touché’_

The tempo was quicker than he had dreamt but the effect was altogether the same. The notes gave a way to excuse his craving to touch her. It was only a hand, but it would do.

“Nox?” She breathed on his side when the elevator doors opened revealing the pitch-black area with only the bar’s illuminating lights behind the counter to guide their eyes in the splendour of a well-kept secret. An L.A. myth.

The only familiar feature of his underground establishment was the smoked bulb sign of Nox similar to the one of LUX. Its purpose was only to proudly remind where the selected few were passing their night. The prohibition era had left a hidden gem in the city, one that Lucifer had no trouble finding and cleaning from unwanted customers and more than shady  _dealings_.

“Precisely, are you a fan of swing jazz?” Lucifer delivered a wicked smile linking their hands together leading her to the dance floor crowded of faceless, by the absence of light, swaying bodies.

 _‘You weren't the sort of guy I thought would stick around._  
_Hey, but it doesn't have to be eternally.’_

“You know I have dreamt of this.” He confessed dipping her lower than she had expected causing her giggling as a result to tickle his throat. 

“Is that so?” She purred exploring with lazy strokes his low back between his vest and the creased cotton shirt.

“Mhmm, and it ends a bit like this.” Lucifer flickered his eyes into a low, warm tawny colour only for her eyes to see while leaning for the elusive capture he had missed in his dream.

A chest kiss was delivered making both break the connection sooner than either would have wanted. The intimate gesture warned them of a demanding carnal connection waiting, lurking to engulf them if they continued to play with fire.

 _'You lured me in with your cold grey eyes_  
_Your simple smile, your bewitching lies'_

“Anything to drink?” He asked her casually feeling their chests fighting to regulate their breathing or just wielding up stamina for what would undoubtedly follow.

“Rum?” Chloe suggested crooning unsubtly her displeasure of having only half of his previous drink at the penthouse.

Stilling their movements, Lucifer cocked his head in the dark approaching her as close as he dared. Peering deeply into her eyes, his flaming corneas reflected on her calm sea-blue ones.

“Raspberries?” He questioned hoarsely wondering how much of his nap figment would make it to this reality.

 _'My bad, bad Angel put the Devil in me_  
_You put the Devil in me...'_

“Is there _any_ another way?” Chloe tapped his chest lightly already feeling the rumbles of pleasure stirring his soul.

“Can you handle me? All of-“ Lucifer slowly muttered, not caring of the low murmur rising around them over the two floating simmering orbs looking with reverence down at Chloe.

“The _real_ question is, can you?” She replied leaning for another kiss.

Lucifer with a staggering breath dived into the dark, colour-blinding and life-swirling universe of Chloe Decker. 

The universe of a _miracle_ some would say...

 

The End

 

* * *

 

 

Songs Used for this Entry:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that this story is a bit weird. So were the first two chapters a dream? Yes. But as I've told you, it's up to you to pick which 'date' you like best for Lucifer and Chloe by ignoring the rest of the chapters. 
> 
> So this is the end of how Lucifer learned how to float and actually breathe some of the reality which surrounds him. Now I'll start working on writing the next chapter of Alis Grave Nil. It has been over two months and to whoever follows that story please accept my apology for this delay. It was not my intention this story to take that long to be finished and yet here we are just 3 weeks before S3...
> 
> Have a great autumn everyone! Until we 'meet' again... :)


End file.
